Conventional cellular phones have various application functions such as a phone book function for storing names and phone numbers, and a schedule function for storing a schedule. In general, data inputted in a cellular phone by a user through utilization of those functions (such data may hereinafter be referred to as “user data”) is managed in the form of text data or data that can be converted into-text data in the cellular phone.
Losing or damaging a cellular phone having such application functions means that the user of the cellular phone loses data that has been painstakingly inputted by the user with the help of those application functions.
In anticipation of such events, some users of the cellular phone generally prepare a handwritten copy of the inputted user data in many cases. However, making a handwritten backup copy of all user data is laborious and impractical.
Recent years have provided an alternative to a handwritten backup and now a digital backup of user data in a cellular phone can be made by utilizing software developed for use in personal computers. However, since such software is no use without an access to a PC (personal computer), this is not an option that suites every user. There should be some way to enable a user to take a backup of user data in a cellular phone easily and unfailingly without using a personal computer.
Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2002-108753 (JP 2002-108753 A) proposes a print system for printing data of an image that is taken by a cellular phone in a place remote from the cellular phone. According to this print system, the image data is sent from the cellular phone by a transmitter (user) to a base station and then to a print service system, where the received image data is printed and the printed image is delivered to the transmitter.
Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2002-351777 (JP2002-351777 A) proposes a technique that enables one without a printer to obtain a printed copy of data of a desired web site. According to this system, a printed copy of an web site specified by a user is outputted from a printer installed in the nearest convenience store, kiosk, or the like upon a print request sent from a portable terminal.
Accordingly, the technique disclosed in JP 2002-108753 A allows a cellular phone user who does not have an access to a printer to obtain a printed image of image data taken by his/her cellular phone.
The technique disclosed in JP 2002-351777 A allows a portable terminal user who does not have an access to a printer to obtain a printed copy of a desired web site.
However, neither JP 2002-108753 A nor JP 2002-351777 A enables a user of a cellular phone to make a backup of user data (text data) that has been inputted by utilizing various application functions of the cellular phone.